With the continuous progress of the social economy and technology, requirements of the packaging quality as well as the packing material properties and safety requirements are getting higher and higher. In order to ensure the stability of packaging properties, packaging materials testing industry was born. The plastic packaging materials testing is one important field of packaging materials testing.
At present, enterprises or organizations that have the testing needs for the plastic packaging materials are usually faced with two alternatives, one is purchasing testing instruments and building the laboratory by themselves; second is sending the samples to the government testing agencies or other third party inspection organization to obtain the final test results.
The first way, building laboratory with their own testing instruments for testing can be applied in the testing of daily production and quality control. But this operational mode needs enterprises to invest a lot of money to purchase testing instruments, train the laboratory technicians with professional testing skills, and finally complete the construction of the laboratory. This kind of investment with massive financial resources, manpower and material resources is only suitable for the Large-scale or High-income enterprises. It is not affordable for the small or medium-scale enterprises.
For the companies which have the ability to build their own laboratories, among currently available packaging materials testing instruments in the market, the good and bad are intermingled. Most of the testing instruments still remain in the level of the single chip microcomputer control system. The vast majorities of testing instruments are designed and applied for a single testing instrument purpose. It can only input the testing result for a single test, store a few data and output a few charts. Therefore the currently available testing instruments cannot meet the requirements for massive historical data storage and analysis. So far, in the plastic packaging testing industry, no one ever be able to provide the massive historical data storage and analysis, as well as the internet applications for the test data.
The second way, third party testing, due to its high cost and long period characteristics (through communication, counter to fill orders, reported receiving and so on), is generally used for taking evidence for product quality disputes and cause analysis of product quality problem. It is rarely used in the quality control daily production. At present, although some leading testing service providers are gradually implementing e-commerce technology to improve the efficiency and convenience of all aspects. But it still cannot fundamentally change its service mode and scope of applications.
Either the enterprise self-build or the third-party testing laboratory is the traditional testing laboratory. In the traditional laboratories, when the tests are completed, the laboratory technician will collect and record the testing data from the testing instruments to prepare the test report. When making the testing report, the laboratory technicians also need to calculate and process the test data after recorded from the instruments. All these operations can only be completed manually in the traditional testing industry. The current laboratory management systems which are used in packing testing industry can do the storage and management of the test reports. But all of the test data in the laboratory management systems are input manually. The laboratory management systems only achieve converting paper reports into electronic reports and store them, but did not realize the true sense of the automatic data processing and reports generating.